I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to firearm cleaning kits. More particularly, this invention relates to firearm cleaning apparatus adapted and configured to primarily use a pulling force through the barrel and breach of guns being cleaned, rather than primarily a pushing force, whereby the cleaning elements and removed debris and detritus are drawn outwardly from the gun barrel away from the breech.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized by those skilled in the art that periodic firearm cleaning and maintenance is vital. As firearms are used, various substances such as gunpowder residue, copper, and lead accumulate within the gun, particularly on the barrel interior. Shooting accuracy is encouraged by regular, proper cleaning of the gun barrel. Periodic cleaning insures reliability of the action, which is critical with semi-automatic firearms employing gas blowback for reloading. Adequate cleaning also preserves the aesthetic appearance of the firearm, and deterioration from rust and corrosion is also prevented. Thus frequent and proper firearm cleaning is well recognized in the art as desirable.
A typical firearm cleaning kit usually has an elongated cleaning rod, one or more brushes that are rammed through the barrel, one or more pre-cut patches, various jag attachments that drag the patches through the barrel, and a supply of a cleaning solvent that is spread over metal surfaces by the cloth patches. For long guns, the elongate, substantially solid cleaning rod is typically assembled from a plurality of separate pieces that may be threadably coupled together to form a desired length. For hand guns, only a single length of rod may be necessary. Treated patches, jags, or brushes usually secured to an end of the cleaning rod are forced into the barrel through the muzzle, and thereafter drawn in and out of the bore to vigorously spread solvent upon the exposed, internal rifling. Cleaning solvents, applied through the various patches, loosen residue, help remove deposits, encourage lubrication, and speed up cleaning.
Previously I have proposed a universal gun cleaning kit that is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 7,020,994, issued Apr. 4, 2006, and entitled “Gun Cleaning Kit,” which is owned by the same assignee as in this case. In that invention, a number of elongate rods can be employed, alone or in combination, for displacing a cleaning element through the barrel of a firearm. Selected patches, jags or cleaning elements are either rammed or pulled through the barrel with rigid rods.
Particularly with semi-automatic and full automatic long guns, it is advantageous during cleaning to move dislodged debris and dirt away from the action and out of the muzzle, rather than towards the action and the magazine feed point. Often it is difficulty and cumbersome to draw implements through the barrel being cleaned with rigid rods. The handles and actuators typically used in prior art cleaning devices can make it cumbersome and uncomfortable to pull the cleaning jags and patches through a barrel, for example.
In many gun cleaning situations it is more desirable to draw cleaning implements through the barrel by pulling rather than by pushing. Cleaning elements can be drawn through the bore with a flexible cord or cable. For example, with semi-automatic long guns, a more effective cleaning can be achieved by feeding cleaning jags, patches and the like through the breach and then pulling them towards the muzzle with a flexible cord. Dirt and debris is thus moved away from the action. Like solid ram rids, a flexible cleaning cord can enter the muzzle and travel through the barrel towards the action. However, the flexibility of non rigid pull cords, for example, eases the task of connecting to cleaning elements proximate the action and breach.